


Sorry I'm Late

by b0o



Series: Jinchuuriki Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Violence, Jinchuuriki Kakashi, M/M, What-If, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: There were a few things Obito expected to find when he burst through the clearing, but a hunched over Kakashi gasping for air was not it. Kakashi was the one taken to be the jinchuuriki and things keep getting more out of hand.





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it.

The first thing Obito saw as he ran into the clearing was Kakashi hunched over on the ground, one hand was clutched to his sternum while his other arm was weakly supporting him from just hitting the ground. He was panting heavily and clearly in pain, this sight alone froze Obito to the spot and filled his blood with ice. 

Kakashi had always stood strong against everything, even when he had lost an eye he gotten back up and kept fighting, it was part of the reason Obito had entrusted Rin to him. So seeing the other gasping for breath from an unseen wound had every cell in Obito’s body screaming that this wasn’t right. 

He was so caught off guard by the sight of Kakashi that it took Rin deflecting a kunai for Obito’s gaze to truly land on her. Rin had positioned herself in front of Kakashi, her arm was bleeding but she looked determined as she grit her teeth at the swarm of shinobi around them. 

Kakashi let out a strangled groan of pain that had Rin tensing and Obito stumbling forward. “...Rin.” 

The girl’s head whipped over to him and as he walked closer her tense posture melted to one of disbelief, “I- what?” 

Obito stepped closer holding up his hands and gave her a strained smile, “hey Rin.” 

Kakashi had looked over after Rin spoke and was staring at Obito with wide eyes, “Obito?” The name was barely whispered but still managed to hit Obito full on and steal his breath. 

“Sorry I’m late guys.” Rin made a choked noise and covered her mouth, “how?” Obito rubbed the back of his sheepishly, “it’s a really long and weird story, but first we need to get out of here.” 

The young Uchiha was completely prepared for the pair to doubt his still being alive and conveniently there to rescue them, he had a few things that only he and the other two knew. If it took him recounting every last embarrassing thing he had done in front of them for them to trust him then it was a small price to pay. 

Instead of questioning him Kakashi shakily tried to get to his feet and gave another sharp breath before stopping at a kneel, on instinct Obito crouched down to steady him. “Oi Bakashi, what happened?” Obito looked him over but found no real reason that Kakashi should be in this much pain, not to mention that this close up he could see how pale and sweaty the other boy was. 

“They put something in me, I don’t know what it is but it’s powerful and it’s bloodthirsty. I think they’re planning on setting it loose in Konoha.” 

Obito had thought his own answer had been vague but this was something else, “put something in? Like a bomb?” 

That didn’t make sense though, Kakashi had just said that whatever they used was bloodthirsty. He was brought back by another pained sound from the male and he started to move closer but was stopped by a vice grip on his arm. Though the intense stare he got from Kakashi would have had the same effect, “Obito, you need to take Rin and run. You need to protect her.” 

Obito heard Rin draw in a sharp breath and before she started in on him he answered, “I will protect Rin, and I’m going to protect you too Kakashi!” 

He gave the silver haired teen a smile and ignored the way Kakashi’s face morphed into one of anger and desperation, “you don’t understand!” Obito turned his back to him and readed himself for the Hidden Mist shinobi that had regrouped and decided that Obito was hardly a threat. 

“Remember, we need the silver one alive!” That was Obito’s warning before he face to mask with one of them, the ensuing fight didn’t feel like it was him actually moving and he was once again grateful to the creature that covered him.

He had slid back into a battle stance and knew that beside him Rin was doing the same, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried but he would be damned if he failed either of his friends after trying so hard to find them. Behind him he heard the crackle of lightning and a soft voice that could barely be heard over it, “I’m sorry.” 

Obito turned just in time to watch Kakashi thrust the charged kunai into his stomach, he watched as Kakashi gave a quick jerk before falling forward. Rin gave a strangled sound as she dropped to her knees next to him and flipped the boy over, Obito felt an odd numbness when he looked at the gaping hole gushing blood. 

Rin wasted no time in trying to heal the wound but a harsh voice whispered to Obito that she wouldn’t be able to heal an injury that bad, the only thing it would do would prolong his death. “Damn, we went through all that trouble just for him to off himself.” 

That one phrase turned Obito’s numbness and disbelief into pure rage, he was next to the unwitting man in a second and feeling the skull crack under his hand filled Obito with grim satisfaction. More masks passed through his vision and he tore through them one after another as if they were made of paper than of flesh and bone, yet the more bodies he went through the sharper the rage became. 

How dare these no name strangers take one of the strongest people Obito ever met and wear him down to the point of fracturing. He didn’t know what they did and he didn’t care, all that mattered was that they were the reason Kakashi was laying in a pool of his own blood. Someone tried to sneak behind him and let out a wet gasp as they were impaled and tossed aside, they tried in vain to crawl away and Obito felt nothing but rage as he ripped off the crawling ninja’s legs. 

The screams of the people he was hunting didn’t register in his mind, nor did their begging, but when he heard Rin give a startled yell it was crystal clear. He was already running to her ready to kill anyone stupid enough to even breathe on her before he saw what was going on, she had clearly been knocked back and was clutching her arm as if it was burned. In front of her was- 

Obito ground to a stop when he saw what was in front of him and a single thought ran through his head on repeat, ‘what the hell?’ It was Kakashi, he was breathing and standing but everything in Obito screamed that this was wrong. Blue chakra emanated from his teammate like a flame, a long tail had formed from that same chakra but what froze Obito was Kakashi’s eye. 

What should have been a dark charcoal color had been replaced by a piercing yellow, the side that housed the sharingan was coated by the opaque chakra. That yellow eye snapped over to him and Obito felt the hair on his neck rise, that didn’t feel like Kakashi staring back at him. 

More of the bubbling chakra spewed forth until only bits of Kakashi were visible under it, “Ka-Kakashi?” 

The answer was a deafening roar that had Rin recoiling, but it was the way that Kakashi could be heard in the roar that was truly upsetting. When the jinchuuriki turned its attention to the Mist Shinobi that remained Obito saw what looked to be the beginnings of a second tail forming. 

As his teammate began stalking the now retreating shinobi, Obito looked over to Rin who was still clutching her arm as she went to stand by him. This close he could see the wounds better, it looked less like a burn from a fire but instead looked like someone had splashed acid on her. 

It coated her right arm the worse but was clearly present elsewhere, and he couldn’t help but worry when he saw how deep the burns went. Noticing his gaze the girl shook her head, “I’m fine, but Kakashi- that chakra helped heal him but if it keeps going it’ll destroy him.” 

Obito frowned and wished that things would slow down so he could gather his thoughts or just have a moment to breath, but right now he needed to figure out how to help his friend. Another roar broke the air and was followed by the ocean itself threatening to come alive, as acid rained down upon those closest to the ocean Obito saw Kakashi’s legs give out and the teen instead switched to running on all fours like some sort of animal. 

Obito felt his body moving closer to Kakashi despite Swirly becoming much more vocal about how bad this was. When he got close enough for yellow eye to zero in on him he felt his breath catch, seeing the proud jounin turned into this hurt. “That was pretty stupid Bakashi, trying to- do that to yourself. I mean come on, you know that we’re going to get you fixed up. Minato-Sensei will know what to do, we’ll get that thing out of you so just hold on!” 

He finished the speech with what he hoped was an encouraging grin. The creature stared at him and its tail twitched before it opened its maul and roared at him, Obito could see bits of blood being added to the chakra and felt something in him snap. “Oh screw you too!” 

The tail struck out quickly and Obito had to roll to avoid it, “no seriously, screw you! I was in fucking hell in that cave! But everytime I even thought of giving up, I would think about your stupid face and how much I wanted to see it again! You, Rin, and Sensei were the only thing that kept me going. Even when it hurt to move and I just wanted stay down, I’d think of you guys waiting for me and I’d find strength to keep going.” 

Obito felt tears start to prick his eye and he swiped at it, “you can’t give up Kakashi. Not after all of the shit you’ve been through, you can’t just fucking die here! Just come back to us, to me. Please, Kakashi.” 

Tears were falling freely but Obito couldn’t bring himself to care, especially when the chakra began to grow translucent and Kakashi started to sway. Obito grabbed him without thinking and the chakra immediately began to eat through his clothes and when he felt it on his skin Obito worried briefly for the creature acting as his shield. 

Finally the strange chakra dissipated completely and when Kakashi opened a bleary eye it was it’s original charcoal, at that moment Obito couldn’t think of a more beautiful color. “...Obi…” 

With that whispered Kakashi passed out once again and Obito couldn’t help but pull him closer, he heard Rin shuffling over to them and all but collapsed next to him. She leaned against him heavily and rested a shaking hand on Kakashi’s chest, “my fault.” 

Obito frowned at that, but Rin was struggling to stay conscious and he vowed to get every detail he could when they got home. Kakashi twitched against his chest and Obito felt the need to go home, to go sleep in his own bed and eat food. They would help Kakashi, and then the team would finally be together again. He felt an odd pull and his vision swirled, when it stopped they were in a field of grass that Obito could swear he had seen before. However exhaustion finally won over and his vision went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like or comment if you want more:) I plan on making it more shipy later on.


End file.
